In the field of electronics, it is frequently necessary to "transform" one form of electricity to another form, such transformations taking place in circuits known as power sources, converters, inverters, rectifiers, etc. Some of these circuits function, for example, to transform AC to DC, DC to AC, DC of one voltage to DC of another voltage, etc. Such circuits often use switches of one type or another; but, unfortunately, switches tend to raise severe problems -- such as power loss, low efficiency, undesirable heating, transients, impaired lifetimes, and the like.